


Worried

by MusicalRaven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Magnus gets injured and Julia patches him up.





	Worried

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for an art trade on tumblr

"I'm married to an idiot."

Magnus rolled his eyes, grimacing as Julia scrubbed a particularly raw part of his wound. "You didn't know that already?"

"Sometimes I like to remind myself." Her tongue stuck out from the side of her mouth, her eyes intent on her work. She dipped her rag in a small pot next to her. "God, Maggie, you can't do things like that."

"I can't save someone who needs help?" He asked with a bite to his voice and Julia sighed, glancing up to catch his eye.

"You know that's not what I mean." Magnus looked away, grimacing again. "You need to plan ahead. Rushing into a sword fight _unarmed_ is going to get you wounds worse than these some day." She coated his wound in salve, picking up a bandage and wrapping his hand uptight. She leaned down and kissed his now bandaged palm, coaxing a small smile from him. "I love you, Maggie, and I need you to be in my life for a lot longer than you make me think you will."

Magnus leaned forward to kiss her cheek, pain flaring up through his chest at his still untreated wounds. He ignored it, resting his forehead on hers and letting out a long breath. "You're right. I know you're right."

"Well that's new," She murmured and Magnus laughed, then immediately groaned. "C'mon now, let's finish getting you patched up alright?"

"I love you, Jules," He said, pulling back just slightly so he could kiss her proper. "I want us to have our whole lives ahead of us."

"And we will, Magnus." She smiled, squeezing his uninjured hand. "We will."


End file.
